Siempre seremos amigos
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: La amista puede durar una eternidad.
1. Y te acuerdas

Bueno esto es algo que ya lo tenía planeado hace mucho tiempo y pues hasta que por fin se me cumplió.

* * *

-¡Kiku mira nada más, es tan espectacular!- dijo la mexicana con emoción.

-¿Alejandra-san de que esta hablando?-

-Pues del señor que está en la montaña- replico la chica

-Yo no veo nada-

-Claro que sí pero mejor hay que ir a tu casa a descansar porque ya me canse de la convención a la que me llevaste-

-Ya estas igual que Inglaterra-san, digo tienes razón- corrigió al final el chico al ver la mirada de la chica para después emprender el viaje hacia su casa.

Al llegar el chico regaño a la mexicana de no quitarse los zapatos para después perdonarla como siempre, se dirigieron a la sala para cada uno sentarse en los cojines que rodeaba a la mesa para tomar el té que tanto amaba el japonés.

-Que cansada estoy te juro Kiku que ya hice el ejercicio que corresponde a este mes, no más bien al de todo el año- afirmaba sin miedo alguno.

-Alejandra-san eso no es bueno para su salud-

-Pero Kiku porque me dices esos ehhhh para que veas yo no te diré nada de tu adicción hacia la sal-

-Eso es diferente mira yo tengo más experiencia que tú y mira no me ha pasado nada-

-Ne más bien no me quieres decir tu edad, además para que veas mis jefes ya me hicieron una lista de algunos alimentos que ya no puedo comer-

-La cual fue rechazada-

-Eres malo pero aunque sea yo te sigo queriendo, además nos conocemos desde hace 400 años y me sales con lo de "san", ya te lo he dicho dime ale ¿sii?-

-Como diga alejan… digo ale, la verdad no cambias para nada sigues siendo la misma niña que naufrago con España cerca de mi casa-

-Tienes razón por algo sigo siendo yo no pero lo malo fue que te aislaste y ya no pude seguir viéndote hasta que paso lo del cometa, aunque tuve mala suerte al principio-

-No deberías de mentir así, tú sabes que fue porque llegaste tarde y ya no podías verlo con los demás porque ya no había lugar-

-Pero al final no importa porque yo fui la que tuvo los mejores resultados, además después de eso hicimos nuestro primer trato bilateral-

-Nunca lo olvidare y bien que me lo mencionas demasiado para molestarme-

-Eso es mentira y si lo digo es porque me encanta haber sido la primera en darte un trato justo y no como el imbécil de Alfred que siempre se quiere salir con la suya-

-Y se lo estoy muy agradecido por lo cual desde entonces hemos sido grandes amigos aunque tuvimos nuestros desaciertos-

-Es verdad pero solo ha sido el caso de Filipinas mi primo y pues cuando los de mi crisis pero de ahí en adelante nos hemos apoyado aunque a mis jefes se les olvide de ahí estas tu-

-También me acuerdo de los terremotos tú siempre dando lo que no tienes o más bien necesitas tú-

-Pero tú estabas mal y pues no importaba que apenas saliera de mi revolución-

-Aunque sea, pero después tu pasaste por lo mismo y no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada-

-Estúpido de mi jefe de entonces que al principio no quería la ayuda, ahora que lo recuerdo también me ayudaste en proteger a la familia de Madero cuando fue su persecución-

-Alejandra-san que quería que hiciera además a usted la habían encerrado para que así no pudiera alertarles-

-Por eso es que te quiero tanto, oye Kiku ¿Siempre seremos amigos verdad?-

-Alejandra-san no lo dude ni un segundo- y en pocos segundo pudo sentir como la chica lo abrazaba y se reía pícaramente para después protestar- ¿Alejandra-san de que se ríe?-

-Ya te he dicho que es Ale-

-Aun no comprendo lo chistoso-

-Es que desde hace tiempo que volviste a decirme san, la verdad al escucharlo me siento más vieja-

-¡Claro que no, si se le ocurra otra vez mencionarlo!- menciono exaltado el pelinegro.

-No te pongas sabes que estoy jugando jejeje además ya es de noche y mejor me voy a mi embajada para ver unos asuntillos sale-

-Está bien pero ¿no prefiere que la acompañe?-

-Cómo crees si esta rete cerquita o se te olvida que me diste el parte de tus jardines para construirla-

-claro que no pero me preocupo por usted-

-Sale vale, ya verás que todo estará bien y si pasa algo les doy un madrazo- dijo para después dirigirse al chico y depositarle un beso en la frente para después agregar algo- Kiku pareces un tomate, ya deberías de estar acostumbrado jejeje chaito- finalizo para después salir de la hermosa casa del joven.

* * *

Ok esto es todo espero que les guste y la verdad confieso que siento que no me Salió Nihon T-T

Y pues le quise poner Alejandra porque quería que empezara con a y así todos serian con esa letra Arthur, Antonio, Alfred y ahora ale además de ser un nombre bien común aquí en México.

Aquí les dejo los datos históricos que creo que ya se los saben así que lo resumiré.

1° Todo empezó con la llegada de un comenta y el cual se vería mejor en Japón pero la delegación Mexicana llego tarde y ya no se pudo asentar en Tokyo pues se tuvo que ir a otro lugar el cual no me acuerdo XD

2° De este acontecimiento salió el convenio el cual establecía un trato equitativo entre ambos países y por lo cual se le dio a México el derecho de tener su embajada lo más posible al palacio imperial más bien le dieron tierras del jardín y de ser la más grande.

3° En los terremotos de los dos países cada uno dio un apoyo impresionante.

4° Lo de Madero si es que no son de México fue un presidente, más bien el que quito a Porfirio Díaz del poder con la vida de los revolucionarios y en un desfile fue traicionado para después ser asesinado con su vicepresidente lo cual a este acontecimiento se llamó la decena trágica pero su familia fue salvada gracias al embajador de Japón que les dio asilo.

5°En México somos bien creyentes por lo tanto creo que ve de igual manera a los seres mágicos como Inglaterra y Noruega.

Bueno eso es todo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado sale, bueno chaito y cuídense. X3


	2. Y ahora

Como ya deben de saber Japón sufrió de un terremoto de 8.9 y después le toco un maremoto de las cuales sus olas alcanzaban los 10 metros de altura y entre otras cosas por lo cual me anime a proseguir con este fic el cual ya lo había dejado terminado pero es algo que en estos momentos no me puedo permitir y como avancen los hechos actualizare este fic.

* * *

Todo está mal, era lo único que pensaba México después de haberse enterado de lo ocurrido con Japón, apenas había regresado de ella después de haber tratado con el algunos asuntos sobre exportar carne para allá de procedencia chihuahuense.

En estos momentos se encontraba entre furiosa y desesperada porque en la embajada de Kiku le decían que se tranquilizara y que por el momento no necesitaban la ayuda que su gente y ella misma habían iniciado a buscar y preparar desde que la noticia llego a sus oídos.

Todos a su alrededor y hasta ella misma sabían que eso era imposible, lo único que deseaban es que los jefes del asiático no cometieran los mismo errores que el suyo cometió en el pasado.

Pero lo bueno es que sus lindos topos ya listo para la acción y ayudar a los japoneses y eso la tranquilizaba, ya solo están esperando a que lo vuelos re reanuden para ir la travesía aunque Calderón quería que se esperara tantito a que se pasara la situación porque la realidad era que las secuelas ya habían llegado hasta a ella provocándole un ligero dolor en su brazo derecho por las oleadas fuertes pero no fue algo serio aunque pocos lo supieran acababa de recibir temblores de 5.2 y 4.4 en Sinaloa y Jalisco respectivamente.

Algo que le preocupaba mucho era lo de la planta nuclear, primero habían dicho que no era grave y que solo tenían que presurizar algo pero todo salió mal y la situación es tan grave que las consecuencias sería un equivalente a 100 bombas de las cuales aún tiene cicatrices.

Y la verdad es que el chico no estaba diciendo la verdad porque aunque su embajada estuviera tan cerca y tuviera noticias antes que otros la verdad es que no servía.

Y por ahora lo único es esperar y rezar para que todo vuelva a su cause original.

* * *

Bueno esto sería como una perspectiva de cómo se están viendo las cosas desde aquí en México y lo de esta cap todo a salidos en las noticias en las últimas 48 horas.


End file.
